catsofclansfandomcom-20200216-history
User talk:Swiftpelt
Welcome Hi, welcome to Cats of the Clans Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Swiftpelt page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Bluestar1776 (Talk) 22:03, February 13, 2010 irc? do ya want to get on irc? Lovepaw My Talk! 14:15, February 14, 2010 (UTC) Can you please get on IRC? [[User:FirePelt|'Firepelt ★ ']] 17:59, February 14, 2010 (UTC) IRC? [[User:Maplefern|'Maplefern']][[User talk:Maplefern|'Carrying the ']][[User talk:Maplefern|'torch...']] 13:27, February 15, 2010 (UTC) Which channel? [[User:Maplefern|'Maplefern']][[User talk:Maplefern|'Carrying the ']][[User talk:Maplefern|'torch...']] 13:33, February 15, 2010 (UTC) Re: All right, I'll set up something like PCA's ranks, but if -cough- you -cough- want to be senior warrior, then you'll have to be nominated, and voted on, just like PCA. Midnightpelt ♥ 19:25, February 20, 2010 (UTC) RE: Frostwing im not sure. he is not looking for a mate at the moment Echo Rocks! My Talk! 19:46, February 20, 2010 (UTC) Pebblestream Hey Swiftpelt. Did you see the notice on RiverClan Important notices? I would prefer if you put join requests on my talk page, just so I can keep up with all the new warriors. And I don't want RiverClan to get too crowded. Thanks, and may StarClan light your path :) [[User:Nightfall101|'LoveFall']][[User Talk:Nightfall101|'Can you feel the love tonight?']] 00:25, February 21, 2010 (UTC) Re:Toolbar That's very nice of you. Actually, I think it's something you install for your computer, not something you can put on the actual Wikia. You could post a link to where to download it on the front page, if you like. Midnightpelt ♥ 15:26, February 27, 2010 (UTC)! IRC? IRC? #wikia-thunderclan'sterritory [[User:FirePelt|'Fire-★ ']] 17:02, February 27, 2010 (UTC) Yeah, she did on IRC. D: Sorry. You can be another council member, if you'd like. Midnightpelt ♥ 18:26, February 27, 2010 (UTC) ...Errr, actually, not to be rude, I would like to save the two remaining spots for admins... Midnightpelt ♥ 18:46, February 27, 2010 (UTC) Tutorial Before I leave, just letting you know that there's no ear pink required on my blanks, the angle of the ear makes the difference. ♥Mouse♥♥Heart♥ 19:08, February 27, 2010 (UTC) IRC? で得たいと思いなさいか。 チャネルは雷一族のキャンプである� (Translation= Want to get on webnote? Channel is ThunderClans Camp [[User:FirePelt|'火の星']] 22:13, February 27, 2010 (UTC) Re: Toolbox Thanks, I downloaded it. :) Questions: Is it safe? Can you personalize it? Will it affect your computer? Is there anything else I need to know about the tool box? Sorry if I'm overloading you ;D Just wondering! LovefireValentines Day '10 16:59, February 28, 2010 (UTC) irc? Poppy-Sky 00:02, March 1, 2010 (UTC) Pebblestream its pebblestream right? well he is looking for a mate and so is cloverheart! on irc go to #wikia-riverclan as pebblestream;) Poppy-Sky 00:24, March 1, 2010 (UTC) Bluemoon Hi, would Bluemoon like to be Yewfoot's mate? --[[User:Nightwhisker98|'Nighty']]Meh kitteh is hoplessley confused... 21:58, March 8, 2010 (UTC) Kit Blanks Hi Swifty, can I do Kit blanks for CAP? --[[User:Nightwhisker98|'Nighty']]Meh kitteh is hoplessley confused... 00:41, March 12, 2010 (UTC) I wasn't calling you Swiftstar. A DarkClan warrior named Swiftbreeze became Swiftstar, then died. [[User:Icestorm123|'Icy']][[User talk:Icestorm123|'Invading the ']] 03:03, March 13, 2010 (UTC) Re:Hey Thanks! I thought it would be a fun idea to start Pop Tart Wiki. And thanks for welcoming me, too! =D [[User:Construction Worker|'Construction']][[special:contributions/Construction Worker|''' Worker ]][[User talk:Construction Worker|'''Do you need help?]] 20:53, March 13, 2010 (UTC) :Ya, it is. So because you gave it to him this one time, you weren't allowed to eat Pop Tarts for a week? That is strange. [[User:Construction Worker|'Construction']][[special:contributions/Construction Worker|''' Worker ]][[User talk:Construction Worker|'''Do you need help?]] 22:49, March 13, 2010 (UTC) Awsome! Hey, Swity! Those images of Bluestar on your user page are amazing! Where did you find those?[[User:Nightfall101|'Goldfall']][[User Talk:Nightfall101|'Meet me at the end of the rainbow!']] 23:02, March 13, 2010 (UTC) IRC, #wikia-warriorcatsoftheclans and #Warriors-catsoftheclans-theisland. Thanks, Swifty. You rock. (: [[User:Icestorm123|'Icy']][[User talk:Icestorm123|'Invading the ']] 23:17, March 13, 2010 (UTC) WOW That's Amazing!!!!!!!!! I would like to roleplay at least one of the kits, if you don't mind. Also I have some ideas for names. She-cats: Dewkit: sparkling silver with light grey spots, like dew, with green eyes, and Icekit: light blueish-grey she-cat with blue eyes. Toms: Lionkit: Mottled golden tom with dark green eyes, and Volekit, grey-brown tom with amber eyes. What do you think? --[[User:Nightwhisker98|'Nighty']]Meh kitteh is hoplessley confused... 19:33, March 16, 2010 (UTC) I'll play Volekit. I hope the kit blanks get approved soon though... --[[User:Nightwhisker98|'Nighty']]Meh kitteh is hoplessley confused... 22:24, March 16, 2010 (UTC) Swifty, could I maybe do kit blanks? --[[User:Nightwhisker98|'Nighty']]Meh kitteh is hoplessley confused... 22:28, March 16, 2010 (UTC) im on! Echo-Wave 00:51, March 20, 2010 (UTC) #wikia-thunderclan'snursery Echo-Wave 00:58, March 20, 2010 (UTC) ? Hey, Swifty. I'm not allowed on youtube at the moment, and was wondering if you could tell me about the video where you got those images. Is it really a Bluestar's Prophecy movie? Or is it like a preview for it? [[User:Nightfall101|'Nightfall']][[User Talk:Nightfall101|'Silverpelt looks beautiful!']] 04:25, March 20, 2010 (UTC) Re: On the irc pleaseeee. #wikia-thunderclan'scamp --[[User:Icestorm123|'Icy']][[User talk:Icestorm123|'Invading the ']] 14:48, March 20, 2010 (UTC) TC Do you think you could chat with me on TC camp? --[[User:Nightwhisker98|'Nighty']]Meh kitteh is hoplessley confused... 14:59, March 20, 2010 (UTC) I posted too... --[[User:Nightwhisker98|'Nighty']]Meh kitteh is hoplessley confused... 15:07, March 20, 2010 (UTC) Posted again... --[[User:Nightwhisker98|'Nighty']]Meh kitteh is hoplessley confused... 15:13, March 20, 2010 (UTC) Link Check this out Swifty! --[[User:Nightwhisker98|'Nighty']]Meh kitteh is hoplessley confused... 15:54, March 20, 2010 (UTC) Blue and Yew Re: A free charart with WWikia blanks. It must stay on this wiki, though. Midnightpelt ♥ 23:13, March 22, 2010 (UTC)! IRC? IRC? --[[User:Nightwhisker98|'Nighty']]Meh kitteh is hoplessley confused... 23:14, March 26, 2010 (UTC) Hey! Hey, Swifty :) I was wondering if you could make me Pebblestream with the warrior blank from warriors wiki? I really like that texture you did, and I can't do it since I have Pixlr :P Could you make him for me though? [[User:Nightfall101|'Nightfall']][[User Talk:Nightfall101|'Silverpelt looks beautiful!']] 03:21, March 28, 2010 (UTC) Violet Hello, Me and Nightfall were about to create a page for Violet, on the unmade article list. We've both been tripping head over heels to find information or roleplayer. If you have any information, you can contact me or Nightfall on our talk pages. ☮Quail will rescue Haiti!☮We are the World... 07:35, March 29, 2010 (UTC) IRC? Want to go on the IRC? #thunderclancamp, please. --[[User:Nightwhisker98|'Nighty']]Meh kitteh is hoplessley confused... 21:09, March 31, 2010 (UTC) Come on IRC #wikia-projectCAP and we'll talk. Midnightpelt ♥ 23:04, March 31, 2010 (UTC)! Ask You said to ask you so any ideas how to make an kittypet image???Moonpelt 02:50, April 2, 2010 (UTC) How do I do that??? Moonpelt 15:45, April 2, 2010 (UTC) Battle Tommorow, Saturday, there shall be a battle held on the IRC #starclan at 2 EST if everyone is on, or 12 EST. Hope to see you there. [[User:Icestorm123|'Ice']][[User talk:Icestorm123|'Spring is ']] 02:42, April 3, 2010 (UTC) Kick Sorry, join #reedfield again. I didn't know what kick did. --[[User:Nightwhisker98|'Nighty']]Meh kitteh is hoplessley confused... 12:45, April 3, 2010 (UTC) Actually, go to #reed-field --[[User:Nightwhisker98|'Nighty']]Meh kitteh is hoplessley confused... 12:47, April 3, 2010 (UTC) On it! [[User:FirePelt|'火の星']] 14:44, April 3, 2010 (UTC) Re: Thanks! It's great to be back! Møųşëţąłőŉ!! 21:46, April 3, 2010 (UTC) IRC IRC? Want to RP TC? --[[User:Nightwhisker98|'Nighty']]Meh kitteh is hoplessley confused... 14:59, April 4, 2010 (UTC) Hey Swifty, want a charart? I can do description or random. Leave all requests on My user page under Charart requests. Thanks! --[[User:Nightwhisker98|'Nighty']]Meh kitteh is hoplessley confused... 17:02, April 4, 2010 (UTC) Category It is not spelled catagory. It is category. I would change it but I'm not an admin--Nightshine{ 03:02, April 6, 2010 (UTC) Signature I wan't to make a signature, but I don't know how. I know what I want it to look like, but I don't know how to actually create it. Could you give me some help? Thanks! IRC? Just the main channel please... --[[User:Nightwhisker98|'Nighty']]ThunderClan! 13:08, April 9, 2010 (UTC) One More Question... How do I save it as my signature? I've copied and pasted the code onto a few talk pages, but when I type the tildes, it looks like this: Ddevans96z This is what my signature looks like: ddevans96zHuzzah! Never mind, I finally figured it out. ddevans96zHuzzah! 14:27, April 10, 2010 (UTC) Pebblestream Nightfall did a RiverClan cleanout a couple weeks ago, and I ended up with Pebblestream. You can have him back, if you want. [[User:ddevans96z|''dde]][[User talk:ddevans96z|vans'']] 01:17, June 24, 2010 (UTC) :) Frends? :) Mossstar101 18:19, June 25, 2010 (UTC) :) Frends? :)